List of Qualis Music Group labels
Qualis Music Group (legally known as Kurosaka-Wilson Music, Inc. and abbreviated as QMG) is an American global music company founded in August 2019. It is a subsidiary of the American conglomerate Qualis. QMG's global corporate headquarters are located in New York City, New York, in the same building as its parent company. QMG has signed licensing agreements with more than 400 platforms worldwide. Qualis Music Group owns, or has a joint share in, a large number of record labels listed herein. Ivory Label Group Ivory Label Group (formerly known as Ivory Music Group) is an American-Filipino umbrella label. This company has many popular artists from the whole world especially in the US, Canada and UK. They were founded in 2014 as Ivory Music Group, acquired in 2018, and re-founded as Ivory Label Group, part of QMG, in August 2019. Ivory Records Rosebud Records Eternal Records Vision Records Contrast Records Lareco Christian Music Lareco Music Group Nashville Ivory Latin Entertainment Ivory Latin Entertainment is a Portugal-based Latin music division of Ivory Label Group. They currently have contracts with more than 50 artists and bands. In 2018, the company was acquired from Grupo IVT de Communicacao by Qualis and rebranded as Ivory Latin. They were founded as IVR Records in 1955, until they changed their name to IVT Records in 2008. Replay Records Washy Records Newbie Records Housejam Records Monster Records Tank Records Ocean Records Letter Records IVT Records Enterprises Ben's Label Group Bird Records Ben's Classic Records Qualis Music Group International In February 2014, these companies were founded by Lareco Music Group as international operations for distribution and marketing. However, in January 2019, these went under a long restructuring and were revived as part of Qualis Music Group. Lareco France Lareco Canada Lareco Germany Lareco China Lareco Mexico Lareco New Zealand Larenor Music Group Formerly known as Lareco Norway, Lareco Finland and Lareco Denmark, the three record companies merged together to form Larenor Music Group (Lare'co '''Nor'dic) in September 2019. Lareco Bulgaria Lareco Andina (Madagascar) Lareco Arabia (Arab World) Lareco Hungary Monitor Records (Czech Republic) Lareco Minos (Greece) Other assets White Label Records '''White Label Records is a promotional arm of Ivory Label Group, whose purpose is to promote and distribute smaller labels not owned by QMG, but which had signed promotion and manufacturing agreements with QMG. Former labels Lareco-IVT Music The label was founded in 2017 as a joint venture between Lareco Music Group and Grupo IVT de Communicacao, to manage and distribute artists in Portugal. The company was closed in January 2019 as part of Qualis' resturcturing, then sold and merged into Universal Music Group's Portuguese operations. The Portuguese operations of Qualis Music Group are now represented by Ivory Latin Entertainment. Lareco Emirates Music The label, like Lareco-IVT, was founded in 2017 as a joint venture, but between Lareco Music Group and Emirates Group, for the UAE markets. They were also closed in 2019, then sold and merged into Universal Music Group. Labels sold to ZME *Lareco Switzerland, Lareco Russia, Lareco Australia and Lareco Sweden (sold September 2019 to Eternity Records) Category:Lists Category:Fictional record labels Category:Record labels Category:Qualis Music Group